


I Started A Joke

by moonshinedlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Harley and Joker, Harleyquinn!harry, Joker - Freeform, Multi, Poison Ivy - Freeform, Poisonivy!cara, batman!liam, joker!louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshinedlarry/pseuds/moonshinedlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Dr. Harry Quinzel. Seen as The Joker's psychiatrist, he is merely a man. Until he falls in love with his patient. Then, he's whisked away on a wild adventure of torture, intimacy, chaos, and trusting your literal partner in crime with your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dr. Harry Quinzel

**Author's Note:**

> *The Suicide Squad is not present as I cannot spoil the movie although some actions are represented from the movie. 
> 
> *This is the Joker/Harley Quinn relationship based of Margot Robbie's and Jared Leto's characters. There is no abusive sequences for I do not want people to compare Larry Stylinson to the comic relationship of The Joker and Harley Quinn. 
> 
> *This will be a 5 chapter story for the chapters are long. 
> 
> *There will be smut. When I know what I'm doing I will advise you what they are here and place a warning on the chapter. 
> 
> *Batman and The Joker's goons to make an appearance. 
> 
> *I hardly know Batman's origins so please don't punish me on mistakes. This is my fanfiction so therefore I'll do what I want with it. 
> 
> *enjoy

A nasty grin on wickedly shone teeth was his breaking point.  
***

￼

"Mr. Louis Tomlinson? He's in this cell for right now."

"Thank you." The man pushed the key in the rusted lock (they really needed to fix that) and pressed open the door.

"Who is Louis?" he laughed, throwing his head back. "I started a joke like that before...It turns to shit eventually." Louis muttered viciously fast, raising his voice gradually. 

The man stuttered at the insane person in front of him. He had a type of green coloured hair combed back. It feathered against his forehead. Pale bleached skin worn against the rest of his face you could see until his lips. Two edged cuts tore way up his two cheeks. He was smothered with a red lipstick against the rim and his actual lips. His black eyes peaked a bright blue. He had been restrained in a straightjacket, afraid of the world. 

"The Joker...Hello, I'm Mr. Quinzel." 

"Mr. Quinzel. Another man to try to make me sane? Let me tell you something." Louis licked his lips and rocked forward. "I like being insane. Hell, crazy is worth something!" 

"See me as a friend." Mr. Quinzel ignored the outburst of the monster he was bound to treat like a king one day. "Tell me a good story, Mr. Joker." 

"Why I'm here is probably in that file you just put on the desk. So, why do you need to know why I'm here in my words? Why, why?" 

The man, Dr. Harry Quinzel, made a deal with The Joker, A.K.A. Louis Tomlinson. He told Louis that if he told him how he got here, he would never come back nor any other psychiatrists. He would be left alone. These were The Joker's words:

"Wanna hear a joke, Mr. Quinzel?" His laugh was edged through Harry's brain. He didn't want to hear a joke. So, he left the cell. 

"Mr. Quinzel? Have you got any news on succeeding?" The guard asked him. She was nice, preferably strong and tall, but otherwise, nice. 

"It's only my first day. I'll have a better understanding this lunatic when he trusts me. By the way, tell the asylum owners to hire a mechanic and fix that lock." Harry pointed at the rust. 

"Louis is in a straight-jacket and I guard the cell. He won't be getting out." She smiled. 

"Doesn't stop him from getting up and banging it down. One blow and it's unlocked." She started to open her mouth. "Yes, you are strong and tall, but have you seen his news reports? I was very surprised that Batman could catch up to this goon. Good day Ma'am."

Harry walked down the hallway of Arkham Asylum, only to return to it again a few more times to cure, then to get locked up in the end. 

The next day he came, The Joker didn't smile. He grinned. 

"Back again? You walked out when I was telling the joke...I was disappointed puddin'." He was in the same exact position, only more drosseled than before. 

"Will you tell me why you're in here?" Harry again sat down and asked. 

This time, The Joker answered with:

"I tried to kill Batman." 

Yes, it was in a way correct, but that wasn't the answer Harry was looking for. 

"How?" Harry questioned. 

"I-I don't remember..." 

You see, The Joker was a brilliant man for he was a criminal mastermind. But, when you're shocked on your temples from the high hopes of other psychiatrists, you just can't remember like you used to. Only things that popped inside his head to stay was Batman, killing, and the excruciating mockery of insanity. 

"Okay, Louis. I think we need to see what can you remember right now." 

"All I can remember is that these psychiatrists shocked me into near oblivion and an insane increase of...haha...well insanity." He grinned again, then leant forward like last time. 

"I like your eyes, Mr. Quinzel. Green like my hair..." 

"Thank you for sharing." Harry stood up again, to leave. 

"Please listen to my joke, puddin'..."

"One day." 

The lock was broken three days after. Harry thought he was getting something from The Joker, but no. He was still the same insane person. If he did, he wouldn't of got out on the streets of Gotham. Not long after, The Joker got his cell back. It was failed attempt in everyone's case. 

"Nice to see you back in the cell." Harry smiled. 

"I want to be good. I want to get out of this cell!" Louis yelled. 

"Hopefully that's true. Why are you here?" Harry sat down as Louis struggled under his restraints. 

"I tried to kill myself." Louis answered, erupting in laughter. 

Harry was beyond amused. Certainly it wasn't his laugh that gave it. 

"Kill yourself?" 

The Joker fidgeted. "My, you are a joke." Harry certainly liked his enthusiasm.

"I'm going to make you that same deal I made with you the first time I met you." 

"The one where I tell you why I'm here." Louis rolled his eyes. 

"The exact one." 

"Better come back tomorrow. I have to think."  
*******  
"You don't own me." Harry stuttered, hands tied against the seat. He squirmed lightly against it, rubbing his fingers against the rough, scratchy old rope pieces. His thighs quaked, giving away his polished demeanor. Harry looked up against Louis' face to see some type of joke. A joke that frees him of this hurtful bondage. Louis' eyes nearly turned black when he saw how much Harry could take. The Joker straddled him lightly and pressed his two thumbs on his cheeks, pushing in. He stroked. 

"Let me torture you. Oh, I want to so bad. Just a little bit. It's driving me insane." He drawed out the last word, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. He let out a puff of air. Harry drew a shaky breath. 

"What will you do?" He blew out. 

"Mind-blowing things." Louis laughed.  
*******  
When Harry walked into the next session with Louis, he found him asleep in the chair. He had been late, so it was expected. Harry sank into the chair quietly and watched how the cuts on his cheeks resembled the smile of his insanity. He was going to stitch them up. 

"Mr. Louis." Harry called out. The Joker awoke with a silent scream, then he saw the silhouette of the psychiatrist. 

"Good morning." Harry smiled, watching Louis loll his head back. "One day, I'm going to stitch up your cuts. They look awfully dreadful." 

"No. You can't." But he was too out of it to argue.

"I won't only if you agree to my deal." Harry said. 

"I've already said I don't know." Louis was awake, his eyes roaming around now. He then focused on Harry. He smiled a genuine smile. "Dr. I want something from you." 

Harry leaned forward with Louis. "I want your smile." 

Harry and his close mouthed smile retreated. He moved his head back and positioned his back firmly against the plastic chair. "You're not going to steal my teeth, are you?" 

"Good joke." He laughed. "My teeth look like shit compared to your chompers."

Harry nodded lightly. "I think you are improving." 

The thing was though...Louis wasn't improving. He wasn't going to. Harry saw this very quickly. He didn't understood why all of his other psychiatrists stayed to try. He didn't realize that he's just the same as all of them. Only without the shocks and the questions. He listens to Louis' compliments. But that's just it. Compliments. The art of distraction. 

Harry found out that a new guard was hired after The Joker's escape. An irish guy. 

"What can I tell ya'? You waste time trying." He'd always say as Harry came walking out of the cold cell. 

"You do, don't you?" Harry would mutter when he was out of earshot. 

Of course, the asylum doesn't let anyone in on a Sunday. Criminal inspection. So, Harry does his daily routines when he's not trying to crack a mad man's case. He'd sweep and dust and whack the buttons on the vacuum cleaner. After the house was, indeed clean, as Harry would like, he'd walk to Liam's. 

Liam Payne is the root of Gotham. Damn near founded it. The man has it all. 

Harry doesn't know much about Liam except he likes to shop in expensive stores. Exactly where he met him. To Harry's disappointment, he didn't offer him a deal for his new lingerie. But, he did invite him to his mansion. His mansion, although, old, was spectacular. Brick clung to every side, far from deteriorating. The front was very detailed with its sculptures. When Harry followed Liam into the hallway, butler's appeared out of the whim. They lined up on the dotted carpet. "Mr. Payne. It seems that you brought a guest. What will he like?" 

"I don't want anything." Harry had said. 

"He would like a champagne." Liam had insisted. 

They spent that evening talking about that expensive store and Gotham. That was about two months ago, before he even got the psychiatrist job. Now, Harry's trying to get to know Liam. He learned that he was in the founding party of Gotham and that he was a successful entrepreneur. But, his real success was found in his girlfriend, who is the daughter of the commissioner. He was the man who actually founded Gotham. The commissioner brought along Liam to the founding party and appointed him a part of the city. Liam then become a part of entrepreneurship. That's what Liam told Harry at least. 

When Harry ran up to Liam's mansion, he wasn't there. The man in the intercom near the gate insisted him go back home and stay inside for a criminal was loose. Worried, he took the backroad home. If Liam got hurt while he was out doing errands by the criminal, the commissioner would be devastated. But, it wasn't Harry's business on Liam's and the commissioner's relationship. 

And of course, Harry did not know about Batman. Who he was. Only the idea of him. Yes, he knew there was always a guy in a mask and cape torturing the villains into joining the asylum or prison. But, he's actually never seen him. So, it must be just a name for the man who always found him. 

Harry doesn't watch the news. He gets it all from The Joker. His so-called friend in an unstable mental state. 

"Who is the new criminal running amok Gotham?" Harry asked, leaning on his elbows. 

"Poison Ivy, they call her. She's a blonde woman with the power of plants. Stupid power. I'd rather use machine guns and confetti." Louis answered. 

"The power of plants?" 

"She can...uh...wrap up her victims in a vine. At least, that's what the news reports assume." He chuckled. "The reporters say her real name is Cara Delevingne. She studied plants until something went wrong with an experiment. Her motto is 'Mother Nature hates us because of you.'" 

"Is that what the reporters said?" Harry sounded amused. 

"They basically scream it!" He laughed. "Am I recovering?"

"Somewhat." 

No. 

It'd be a lie to say that Harry didn't like The Joker. He wasn't improving or recovering, but that's okay to him. The Joker doesn't need to recover or improve. He never will. He'll always be in the capacity of Arkham Asylum. That's the only bad news. Harry actually started to develop feelings. Feelings that make him all hot and bothered. He won't ever admit it though. 

Two more weeks, it'd be a month working at the asylum. And one week until everything in the world finally begins to spin like the tipsy top of a teacup.


	2. Harry Quinn

“I don’t do cash.” He insisted. 

Liam rummaged through the contents of his wallet once more. 

“I must’ve left it in my car. One minute.” Liam held his finger up and jogged out the drugstore’s door. He opened the door up and mustered himself inside, checking the dash and other compartments. He couldn’t find his credit card.

“Looking for your visa?” A woman behind him said. Liam craned his neck to see his card cramped up in the woman’s hand. Her face was delicate with a sharp smile. A white dress laid against her shoulders down to her knees. He pulled around her light green purse. He lightly smiled and took his card.

“A woman like you shouldn't be wandering the Gotham streets at this time of night. Poison Ivy was loose this evening.” 

“Oh okay. Feminism is not on my side, that’s fine dear. But, does it look like I’m scared of that potted plant girl?” She circled the car. “Aren’t you a rich guy?” 

“I’ll be going now.” He strolled to the automatic doors. She followed him though. “You must be Cheryl’s boyfriend. The commissioner's daughter.” She repositioned her purse that laid against her hip. “She would be a total mess without you.” 

Liam handed the cashier his card, paying for the drink. “What do you mean?” 

“If I was the commissioner’s daughter, I would be the same way.” She sighed, setting her body against the wall. “See you later then.” 

Liam walked off without a word to the woman.  
*******  
His eyes crinkled under the mass of black when he saw Harry. His face has been stitched up remarkably well. He looked very different that way since no one had ever bothered to wash off the blood there. Harry would admit he looked stunning for a mad man. 

He sat and placed the files to the side. He pressed the cup of coffee to his plump pink lips and took a careful sip. Louis watched intently, wondering.

Harry licked the excess of the hazel brown liquid from his lips and spoke. “I guess you didn’t know I was going to quit.” 

“Quit?” 

“I want to pursue in finding this Poison Ivy.” 

“Can’t Batman find her? He’s good at that. Stay with me, help me get better.” Louis’ eyes blown wide. Louis didn’t want to lose Harry this quickly. He was the best help he’s ever had, not to mention the hottest. 

“I’ll tell you what. I’m going to quit but I will visit you. Does that sound good to you?” Harry played with his fingertips as he looked into the blue eyes. Louis nodded, fidgeting against the hard chair underneath him. “Doctor, ‘M gonna miss ya lots.” 

Harry wanted to take Louis with him desperately. He just started his third week at the asylum, they’re going to notice if he was missing obviously. Unless they made a big bang out of the hell hole. 

“Listen to me. I’ll come back on Friday. Don’t do anything stupid, you got that, puddin’?” Harry winked. 

Louis perked up. “Thank you.” 

Harry took his coffee and the manila folder to the exit, waving to the Joker. “Bye, sweetheart.” 

He opened the door, went out, and then closed it. “Niall, I’m afraid that I’m going to have to quit. He’s no good.” 

Louis listened through the bars intently, for there was a glass broken window on the door replaced with the rusted metal sticks. Louis knew this wasn’t true, well he thought he knew. 

“I’m sorry to hear that. Hey, did you hear that the commissioner is having a gala tomorrow night?” 

“No, I didn’t. I’ll ask Liam about it. Well, I’ll be going. I have to write my resignation letter.” 

“You’re going to visit, yeah?” 

“Yeah.”  
*******  
“Liam, what’s this gala for?” 

“Oh, here is a invite. I almost forgot! I’ve been extremely busy.” Liam put his champagne pink glass down and gave Harry a fancy looped lettering paper. “It’s for Cheryl’s promotion. Well, and for the Gotham Rock. One of Gotham’s most prized possessions. The diamond is worth millions. Batman found it last week in the hands of The Riddler.” 

“Oh, okay. Thank you for the invite.” Harry folded the piece of paper and tucked it in his pocket. “I quit the asylum today. All I have to did is my resignation.” 

“Why’d you quit?” He poured Harry some more white liquid.

“I want to find this Poison Ivy chick.” Harry took a sip. 

“Batman can do that. He doesn’t need a sidekick. He works alone.” 

“How do you know he doesn’t need a sidekick? He obviously hasn't caught the plant girl yet.” Harry argued.

“Well, maybe if he had time to catch the girl, he would!” Liam rose his voice, then coughed. “It takes times to find a villain. You’ve been here for, what? Five months?” 

“I’m just advising help for the help.” Harry chuckled. “No need to get defensive for the bat guy.” 

Liam sucked in a sharp breath and bit his lip. “What time is it, Zayn?” 

He was dressed in a green attire, probably casual clothing, with an unruly amount of hair managed. His hazel eyes grew slightly when he saw Harry. But, nonetheless, he answered Liam’s answer timidly. “Ten sharp sir.” 

“Dear lord, Harry, you need to head home.” 

“I’ll come to the gala.” 

“Okay, now go get rest and go buy yourself a nice outfit tomorrow. Formal attire.” Liam looked up at Zayn, winking. 

Harry left Liam’s house and walked up the blocks to 24 Eighth Street. He ascended the stairs and opened his door quietly, trying not to disturb his sleeping cat. He laid on his bed, silently snoring until he knocked over a book from the counter while putting his keys on the rack. “Good nap, Lars?” 

The cat mewed, curling against Harry’s foot as he got off the bed. “Hungry, aren’t you?” He filled Lars’ bowl with the sweet kitty chow and then picked up the book. 

Harry lived in an apartment with one room in total, minus the bathroom. His bed was cramped on the left side of his door and his kitchen was cramped up on the right side of the door. His bathroom hit smack in front of the north wall, two little doors for a sink and a loo and the other door, a walk-in shower since the constructors wanted to be difficult while making his apartment. It was big enough to hold his things though for he wasn’t much of a hoarder. 

“I need a machine gun, Lars, so I can break my puddin’ out of jail.” He petted the hungry kitty and sat down on his bed. He flopped his back on the soft comforters. He sighed contently as he thought about Louis.  
*******  
“Miss Kendall? Back for my shocks?” Louis moaned unhappily the next noon.

“I hate you and all, but I miss Poison n’ she won’t speak to me if I don’t get you out. Form an...alliance with you. I’m here to bust you out.” She announced, stealing him from his restraints. He groaned lightly, stretching out. 

“Catwoman is Kendall Jenner? The freak of a cat lady psychiatrist? Didn’t expect that to be true. Do the honors of hitting my belt? Riddler and I stashed the best bomb on the wall there.” he pointed to it. “Before, ya know, he got out and missing.” He chuckled, snapping the button on his belt and thrusting his hips up playfully. 

“You’re lucky I love Poison.” She hit the button on his belt reluctantly and the bang sounded against the wall. Rubble and debris rained in the cell as a ear-splitting alarm sounded. Niall, armed with a gun, brought the door down as Catwoman grabbed the Joker’s waist, her grappler taking hold of a helicopter coming into focus. Louis waved, “See ya, ya motherfuckers.” Then, he laughed. 

The boarded the helicopter that took off speeding towards the ocean. “I missed ya goons!” Louis smiled open mouthed. “Oli, Nick, were back in business. Gonna kill the joke.” 

Catwoman sat in the front of the helicopter while Louis caught up with his goons. “What'd I miss?” 

“The Riddler got out, as you know and stole the Gotham Rock.” Oli started to explain. 

“Ooo! That brilliant heathen!” Louis commented. 

“Well, he got caught by the bat and well...he’s missing. But, there’s a gala at the commissioner's tonight. The rock’s gonna be there.” 

“Time to steal that shining million.” Nick laughed. 

“Alright, let’s think up plan.” Louis said, taking a seat in the back. 

“Get your suits, boys, you’re attending.” Kendall said, tossing them all an invite.  
*******  
Harry had woken up with a kink in his neck and a desire for the smiling freak. 

It was nearly 3 in the afternoon. He scuttled around his little room and a grabbed a dirty outfit, throwing his hair into a high ponytail. He flew around into the bathroom, brushing his teeth. He didn’t eat breakfast, well, late brunch. He snatched up his car keys and spat his toothpaste fluid into the bush outside in the hallway. He, thankfully, didn’t trip going down the steps to his car. Harry reached the cleaners around four since it was out of Gotham territory. 

“Harry Styles.” He called to the attendant as blew his loose strands of hair out of his eyes. The attendant checked his name into the book and looked for his suit. She then came back, biting her lip. 

“Mr. Styles? I’m sorry. There was a bit of trouble with the hem on your suit. It’ll be done by six.” 

Harry mentally cursed and bit his lip. “Okay. I’ll be back then.” 

Harry walked out and got back into his car. He thought for a minute, then drove off, dialing a number. “Is Louis Tomlinson still in the- Oh..You’re looking for him. I’ll tell you if I see him, yes. Thank you though.”  
*******  
“Ya think Harry’s going?” Louis asked. 

“Is he your puddin’?” Kendall mimicked, laughing. Louis went bright red and stuttered. 

“No, he’s a psychiatrist that I hated. Sent me to electro. Like you.” 

“I enjoyed that so fucking much, Jokes.” She laughed. 

“I’m insane because of you.” He walked over the goons. “How far are we from his coordinates?” 

“Five minutes.” Oli announced, tuning in the signal of the car. “Maybe four.” 

Louis smiled and opened the doors and swung out onto the ladder. “We’ll just let this helicopter crash in front of him. Then, we’ll take his car.”

He descended down the rope ladder and swung forward as the others came barrelling down. “Ready?!” He screamed as the helicopter flew downwards towards a building. 

“You really think this is going to work, oh God.” Kendall murmured. 

“Nothing’s impossible.” He jumped down when the transportation was low enough to the ground, rolling onto his side. The rest followed in the exact pattern as the plane crashed into the streets viciously. The cars ahead of the target piled each other. The targeted car slowed to a stop as the team regrouped. 

“Is he unconscious?” Oli asked. 

Louis looked in the car at the man. His eyes were shut from the wreckage that poured up the side of the helicopter. Bleeding profusely from one side of the head, he slurred the barely coherent words. “158.” 

“What’s he talking about, Jokes?!” Kendall shrilled, throwing Louis’ weapons in the back. 

“Will you knock off the shrilling? You’re Catwoman. Not fucking birdgirl. What’s he talking about is my cell number.” 

“Yeah, cell number.” She smirked, nodding before depositing herself against the door. Louis heaved the man to the side of the road and took his place in the car. 

“We could have took the helicopter straight to the gala instead of crashing it.” Nick said, relaxing his back from the aches of the fall. 

“Yeah, that’s a mastermind plan. I wanted to start with a bang, kid.” 

“Better go out with a boom.” Oli laughed. 

“God, you’re worse than Harry.”  
*******  
“Cara? Holy crap, I thought you were in Nevada?” 

She smiled. “Harry! When’d you move here? Haven’t seen you since high school!” 

“Not to long ago. Hey, how’s it going with your girlfriend?” 

“She’s okay. Oh! Here she is now!” Cara gestured, bending her knees lightly. 

Kendall stepped lightly up from the steps and grinned. “I’m Kendall. Who are you?” 

“Harry. I’ve known Cara since high school.” He shifted from side to side, stuffing his hands in his suit. 

“Harry? I’ve heard of you before. Aren’t you that other psychiatrist? For Louis?” She smirked secretly as she placed a manicured hand on Cara’s shoulder. 

“That would be me. I’ve heard he’s out though.” Harry twitched his hands.  
“Yeah, a shame. Poor, poor Batman.” She giggled small. 

Harry raised an eyebrow but quickly dismissed himself.

On the other side of the gala, Louis stood in his purple vest and black skinnies. “Tony here,” he pointed to Oli. “He’s the head officer of the police station. A few guns will be risen when we find the Joker.” 

The woman he was talking to nodded. Louis thought she was so stupid, not noticing the little strand of green hair sticking up from his temporary brunette state. She didn’t notice the piles of foundation covering his paleness and his stitches. The light pink lipstick he had to wear in order to mask the redness from his lips was the most obvious he thought. 

“Well, thank you for this chat, but I must look for my friend.” He bid her goodbye. 

Louis didn’t want to exfoliate his plan with Harry at the gala. He instead found him, dodging through masses and waves of people experiencing the Gotham Rock. The rock was magnificent to Louis’ eyes, but he couldn’t get distracted. 

“Styles!” He called, looking around the sea of zoned out people. He saw his familiar flowing hair finally near the wall. He was seated with Cara and Kendall, chatting. 

“Harry.” He sighed, sitting next to him. 

“I can’t believe you did this.” Harry leant forward and whispered against his ear. “I said I would get you out, puddin’.”

“Well, this lovely lady right here missed Poison so much, she made me blow up The Riddler’s bomb on the wall.” Louis huffed, drumming his fingers against the middle glass, eyes frantically and constantly searching the stairs. 

“I didn’t understand what you just said. Slow down when you talk and look at me also.” He grabbed Louis’ chin, bringing it close to his own face. 

“Do you know these heathens here?” Louis gestured to Cara and Kendall, the lovely couple. 

“They were in my high school.” 

“Well, they’re my team.” He mentioned lowly. “Kendall broke me out.” 

“It seems peculiar that you're speaking about this in a mannerly way.” Harry leaned against the chair, crossing his arms. 

Zayn darted out of the security checks just then, sighing. He had just gotten a break. He eyed Louis with with a hint melancholy pushing past the hazel. He hurried over unsubtly, stopping quickly to pick a spilled tray he had crashed into, being the klutz he was. 

“Jonathan. There you are!” Louis jumped up, taking Harry with him. 

Zayn fumbled. Louis knocked over the previously spilled tray over, then acted way too sorry. He bent down as Zayn did. 

“Mate, we have a dilemma.” He said. 

“That’s rich as fuck because I’m in the hand’s of Batman.” Zayn sneered.

“Get us out of here or the switch will be set to a higher level.” Louis straightened up, clicking the side of his belt. 

“You really are evil.” Zayn muttered. 

“Evil is an understatement. Insane is more my ability.” 

“Liam Payne is Batman.” Harry said eerily. 

“What?” 

“Zayn mentioned he’s in the hands of Batman. He resides with him. In the Payne Residence. I saw him with Liam. You saw me!” Harry explained. 

“Shit, shit.” Zayn cowarded. 

“A minute until the gas emits. Get out of there Jokes! C and K are out already with the rock!” The speaker sounded in Louis’ ear. 

“Get us out of here Zayn.” Louis demanded. “I don’t give a fuck on how you get us out.” 

The siren sounded. 

Louis pulled the hoodie from his bag and threw it to Harry. “Breathe into it. Don’t ask, we don’t have time!” He followed Zayn, running towards an exit. 

“It’s locked!” Zayn yelled.

“They’re all locked! My team busted them. Let’s try the roof.” Louis suggested, zipping through the lower crazies running amok. He felt the poisonous gas spread at that moment. He saw Zayn drop instantly like all the others. He was left there.

“The roof hatch!” Harry breathed out, momentarily removing the hoodie. Louis pushed it back frantically to his mouth, then turned the handle. It wouldn’t budge, as he expected. 

“Move away.” Louis told Harry, who agreed hastily. Louis pressed a button that was attached to his belt. The roof sounded a loud bang and the gas spilled over out into the fresh night air, contaminating it. He pulled Harry up by his feet, then jumped out himself. 

Harry passed out from lack of fresh oxygen.  
*******  
The chair was like cold metal, sitting against freshly hot skin. The painful, pleasurable rope sat like white fire. 

“God, I want to torture ya so bad.” 

The voice the words belonged to sent chills down Harry’s spine. He squirmed under the shivers. 

“Now, don’t strangle yourself there.” Louis tusked. “They only get stronger.” 

“Louis.” Harry breathed raspily, throwing his head back. He twisted his body once more, letting out a whimper. “What do you want with me?” 

Louis stood on the side the room, drinking in Harry’s ramblings and begs of release. He could hear it for hours. It was so heavenly to his ears. 

“Darling.” Louis paced over to Harry, straddling him roughly. He dragged his hips against the struggling boy’s, enjoying the evil twist of his hormones going awry. The younger pushed up, his face flush with distracted emotions, looking up in the cerulean overcast beneath the The Joker’s eyes. Louis pressed his pink lips on the junction where Harry’s shoulder and neck meet, swirling his tongue seemingly. 

“Where are my shocks?” Louis mumbled, unlatching his lips from Harry’s neck. 

“You’re going to electrocute me for torture?” Harry whispered, tilting his head up. “Mr. Joker, I don’t want that.” 

“ Well, you can’t get what you want.” He pulled the plate from the brown box and rubbed it in tone to his voice. “It’s the only way to make you mine.” 

Walking back, he shut Harry’s mouth around the leather belt in his hand, then he fully lifted the seat to the position of sleep. Harry thrashed, whining. 

“Don’t move darling. It’s going to hurt...a lot.” He laughed, switching on the shocking mechanism. 

Harry’s temples hurt. His vision blurred against the eery light, making him strain the emeralds. All that was sketched in his brain was his puddin’. It shouted, louislouislouis over and over. He missed him. He wanted him to be there during this agony. The agony was enough to tear him in two. Which was likely at this point from the hard restraints. Louis, his perfected puddin’, had no flaws. He was like a god to Harry. Oh, he wished so badly that Louis would get him from his restraints. He didn’t know Louis was the one torturing him now. 

“Puddin’!” He screamed, letting out a wretched sound. Tears streamed down his face as the shocks emitted again. His back arched and his eyes squeezed shut. This happened for two more days.  
*******  
“He’s alright, right?” She asked.

“Yeah, Quinn’s alright. He’s so precious.” Louis said, sitting down against the cold metal.

“You did this.” 

“I know! Isn’t it wonderful?” He beamed with delight as he was handed clothes. “He’ll wear these. I know he’ll just love them. Only if he ever wakes up.”

He woke up eventually, around noon. The aftermath of the torment was behind him. He was new, freshly born and ready to obey. 

“Lou!” He squealed as his restraints were untied. He jumped up, hugging him. 

Louis pushed him off violently. “Harry Quinn. Welcome to my team.” 

Harry giggled.


	3. Poison Ivy

It shined with terror, distinguishing the romance of the city. But, it captured the proud look on Poison's face especially. Her glow against her slightly pea-olive skin shown around the Joker's antics. 

"Mister, oh mister Jay!" Harry bubbled behind them against the one side window. "I don't feel like waiting here, can I go now?" 

"Give me...a minute!" He emphasized, holding out a pointed finger. 

Louis knew he wasn't supposed to interfere with Harry until the acid buckets, but first, he needed a hoax. He needed a real adventure. One where Batman comes in to grab a bite of his sweet sour motives. That's where the diamond comes into play. You see, Louis was gaining his lost intelligence as he spends time out of the cell. He was remembering why he was locked up. But, he's buried that secret deep down in his shed straitjacket. On the other hand, Harry was losing brain cells from the miniature punishment Louis had given. He was dizzy and often he would misplace his objects in the little room he was cooped up in. And in fact, Louis didn't put him there. Louis was against the fact that he was to be placed there, but Poison insisted. Louis felt something different shift inside and he could barely manage watching the boy in the room lose his mind slowly and ever so hurtfully. 

"I need to take him there tonight." Louis looked at Poison with sheer desire, fiddling with his metallic purple jacket. 

"I know, but we still need to run tests." 

"Bullshit. He's ready now." He pressed the button on the side wall and pushed past guards. "I'm taking him now." 

Harry sat upon the pink frilly bed with his legs crossed elegantly, his hair tied up in various little buns and twirled to it's best extent with his finger. They bounced slightly when he looked up from his book. His lips pursed slightly as he saw a blindfold, but he cheered himself up. Louis was finally going to bring him to a beach he's been wanting. Even before he was captured, he's wanted to go. A lovely beach, warm silky sand to lay on. The water, crisp and fresh, against the beaming bright sun as it ascends to the heavens. Harry jittered in excitement, dropping his book. He stuck his tongue out when he smiled. 

"Play a game with me." Louis licked his teeth and stared at Harry through hooded eyelids. He tied the blindfold around his emerald green eyes. Then, he straddled him nice and tight. 

"Kinky, kinky. But don't we have people watching us right now?" He pouted, realizing Louis' motives. 

"You're a pain in the ass, baby." He played with the waistband of Harry's sweats, curling his finger against the soft milky white skin. Louis felt a slight bulge against his inner thigh as his hand traveled to Harry's arse. He gave it a light squeeze. His mouth opened some, letting out a gasp. 

"Makes it a thrill doesn't it babygirl?" Louis tutted, leaning down to press his lips against Harry's neck. He sucked lightly, rolling his tongue over the spot dreadfully slow. 

Harry couldn't think straight, despite the usual dizziness. He groaned, tilting his head back against the wall. 

"Gonna make you feel good..." Louis muttered, palming the younger boy with rough hands. His hips bucked up, trying to gain more friction, but Louis pinned them down with his free hand. He slipped his hand under the waistband and tugged at him slightly. Harry drew a shaky breath and leaned his head back slightly.

"L-Louis..." 

He stopped, feeling Poison's eyes trailing down his back. And Harry whimpered out a complaint.

"When we're alone." Louis looked at him promisingly. He couldn't get on her bad side more than he already was. 

***

Louis twitched with anticipation as he and Harry trudged around the corner of the stairs that evolved into a huge platform at the top. His moment of delight, the acid buckets. He surely felt something for the boy but it was best to lead him off the cliff because Louis does not believe in love. Harry looked down at the six pale green chemical buckets, teetering a little off the edge but balanced. Louis pressed his chin against Harry's neck, whispering some mere encouragements.

"Do you love me?" He whispered, peering down at the bottom of the building. Harry felt Louis' arms wrap around his small waist, gently rocking him. Harry huffed out a, "yes", in reply. 

"Do you need me?" Louis seethed, closing his eyes, waiting for a response. he heard a breathy yes, and he grunted. 

"Would you die for me?" 

"Would you live for me?"

Harry knew these questions were based upon whether he was sane or not, but he couldn't quite grasp his mind all together to get the whole picture. He didn't realize that Louis was going to try to lead him away to either drown in a chemical bath or die once he finds the road. He thinks that Louis has intentions with him. 

"Then, jump for me." Louis backed away, smiling insanely. Harry once again teetered a little of the edge, spun around to meet Louis' gaze, then fell freely. The fall was quick since Harry had only counted to six seconds until he slipped into slimy substance. The chemically smell filled his sense of smell and eventually, his way of breathing. Sinking slowly, he thought Louis was there beside him, rushing to help him out, for this was all fake and just a test.

But, it was all reality, he just couldn't tell. 

Louis had watched the boy fall and his heart and mind reached out to catch him, only the nerves weren't fast enough for his arms weren't moving. He wanted this, he wanted to see if Harry would truly listen and he did. But the other part of this was that he needed Harry to be tortured until he was no longer capable of moving, only to save him in the long run, to make his sidekick a true monster. 

He turned on his heel walking to the stairs, then stopped, thinking about it once more, about which choice he wanted to pick. Save him or let him die. He jogged halfway around and ran to the edge, his feet slipping off the platform. He watched himself descend, throwing his purple jacket to the side. Diving in, he felt the pulse of his heart quicken. Multitudes of suffocating groggy liquid rushed against his clothes as he pulled Harry out. Harry had gasped for air, holding onto his savior's waist until he was able to steady himself. 

Louis wanted to protect this boy. 

***

"Zayn, have you written the apologies yet?" Liam said, rushing into the office with a newspaper in hand. He cringed at the title, signifying Zayn that it indeed wasn't good. 

Zayn handled a stack of papers on his right, sorting through them. "Been working through the night." He pushed up his reading glasses, carefully tracing some calligraphy for the current apology letter. 

"Local billionaire, Liam Payne, shamed for letting the Gotham Rock out of his sight." Liam read the headline, then continued. "During the gala held at the Payne Mansion, Mr. Payne wasn't paying attention to the escaped Joker and let the Gotham Rock, a prized heirloom of his family, get stolen. There was various accomplices that attended the gala, assuming the current Poison Ivy at his side, so therefore it was a team effort." 

"I had met the Joker that evening, but he knocked me out a little after. He probably knew I wasn't a real friend." 

"Did you reveal my identity?" Liam raised his brow.

"Of course not, sir." He beamed at the billionaire, because technically he didn't. Liam just didn't cover up his tracks all that well. He had been known as a sloppy man. Louis had too many people wrapped around his finger, counting Liam's friend, Harry. He'd be the one to control what Poison did, and he had his goons and Poison's girlfriend on his side. Zayn hid his smile then when Liam turned to him. 

"Hey, how about we team up?" Zayn said suddenly. 

"Batman works alone now. Your just my slave, nothing more. Robin died last week, remember? He was on his way home from his job at Arkham Asylum and there was that helicopter crash." Liam looked back down at the newspaper. 

"Yeah, I miss Niall's jokes, but he was a daredevil, do you not agree? Maybe it was best that he di-" 

"I took him in after the Horan's died. It wasn't my intention to make him a sidekick." Liam snapped, putting the paper down, glaring at Zayn. Zayn sighed, looking back down at his remaining letters. 

"I just thought if we knew how to catch The Joker, we could catch Poison in the process." Zayn proceeded his argument. "The Gotham Rock contains a type of chemical when converted into a gas. It's very rare."

Zayn got up to look through a pile of books that surrounded his desk. He thought for a moment, then picked out a royal blue covered book, no more than 120 pages at the most. He opened it to its bookmark and flipped the book around, pointing at a passage. 

"If broadcasted through a satellite, the gas would then spread to nearby forests. The gas will pressure its chlorophyll to grow rapidly, producing untameable roots." Liam read outloud. "Well, how do you know it has this chemical?"

"There's a report of the rock recorded when it was first founded. Geologists tested it." Zayn shrugged, snapping the book shut and putting it back down on the corner of his desk. 

"Botanical supremacy." Liam whispered. "It's not even the Joker's plan, it's hers. The Joker's just an ally. Fine, I'll team up with you. Only this once." 

Zayn leaned against the cluttered bookcase. "I know how to find Poison." He swung the cane that hung on the wall into his hands. "Riddle me this. What can you place in a human being and a cell phone?" 

"A tracker." 

"Bingo." He clicked the button on the question mark and the computer clicked on that sat upon the desk. Little files flooded the computer until a map popped up. It blinked with curiousity, revealing Poison Ivy's hideout. Liam watched, then started to call his butler to provide a ride. 

***

"What did you need Harry for?" Louis tilted his head, sitting on a velvet chair. Plants surrounded where he and Cara sat with vigor. 

"I need him for another experiment. Since poor old Alan died before he create his strong man, I decided to do it myself. I believe Harry could be the right person to, you know, survive it." 

Louis thought for a moment, then crossed his leg over the other. "Why do you need him to be strong?" 

"To evoke the beginning of my plan." 

"I thought it was my plan to get Harry, not yours." Louis furrowed his eyebrows, then leaned forward. 

"Oh no, sweetheart, I needed him for a much more important matter. You just bring in trouble." Cara said, getting up. 

Harry swished in, with a cup of tea at hand. He looked at the two, then shrugged, sitting on the armrest of Louis' chair. Louis looked at Harry, then sighed. Louis wasn't going to let Poison experiment on him. He was already tortured, he didn't need any more problems. 

Poison wasn't going to let anyone get in her way. She couldn't risk ger being seen at a factory to crush the rock, then evaporate it. And to get it to a satellite would take a while if she only had Catwoman and The Joker's goons. She needed a bodyguard to beat security down and assumed that since Harry survived his previous experiment, he would survive hers. 

As Poison left she heard a loud sound on the right of her, and loads of rock piled down upon the floor as she jumped from the destruction. There stood The Riddler with his cane in his hand, swinging it. "Mind control bombs, what a sweet weapon. You just put a sensor on the wall and it reads your every action. Good afternoon, Poison Ivy."


End file.
